My sweet Valentine
by Clarabell Azuzaka
Summary: Miku dan Kaito adalah seorang sahabat, tetapi benarkah itu? Ada sesuatu di hati mereka yang menginginkan satu sama lain tetapi enggan mengungkapkan karena takut bila persahabatan mereka hancur karena yang mereka sukai tidak menyukai balik mereka. Tentunya, Luka, Rin, Lenka, Gakupo, Len dan Rinto tidak ingin membiarkan ini terjadi.


My Sweet Valentine

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp-desu.

.

#ValentineFI2019

Tidak terasa hari valentine sebentar lagi akan datang, nuansa valentine sudah terlihat dimana-mana di Crypton City. Banyak toko perlengkapan dan bahan kue mendatangkan banyak sekali cetakan silikon dan bahan coklat dengan berbagai bentuk dan rasa. Hal ini tentu saja juga di rasakan oleh gadis bersurai _teal_ itu, dimana di momen seperti ini membuatnya harus merasakan kebingungan.

Akankah dirinya memilih untuk mengakhiri persahabatan ini demi mengutarakan perasaannya, ataukah sekali lagi mengorbankan perasaannya demi menjaga persahabatan ini tetap berlangsung.

"Ada apa dengan anak ibu ini, tiap bulan februari telah tiba selalu saja murung," kata ibu dari gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas sambil menuju meja makan, dimana masakan buatan ibunya telah menunggu untuk dirinya santap. "Apa ini masih tentang anak keluarga Shion itu?" tebak ibunya, gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Haah, ini saran dari _kaa-san_, jangan pendam perasaan mu lama-lama nanti yang ada kau yang menyesal ketika dia telah bersanding dengan orang lain," kata ibunya itu. Gadis itu kembali memakan sarapannya dengan kurang bersemangat.

"Bagaimana bila dia tidak ada rasa kepadaku, aku tidak mau nantinya ujaran perasaanku malah membuatku ingin menjauh dari nya _kaa-san_," ujar gadis itu.

"Miku, penolakan yang jelas lebih baik daripada menggantungkan perasaanmu seperti ini, dan setidaknya kau sudah berusaha, hargai usahamu sendiri Miku," nasehat ibunya, Miku masih terasa bimbang antara dua pilihan yang paling krusial itu. "Ibu akan selalu ada di sisimu, walaupun Kaito sudah tidak bermain denganmu lagi," kata ibunya sambil memeluk putri bungsu nya itu.

"Drama yang sama setiap tahun, yakinlah Miku, Kaito tidak akan menolakmu," keluh seseorang berambut _teal_ yang hanya berbeda satu tahun dari Miku, Mikuo, kakak dari Miku.

"Kau juga bantulah adikmu ini," kata ibunya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau Kaito tidak akan menolaknya bukan?" bela Mikuo. Dia mengambil _melonpan_ dari atas meja dan langsung pergi. "Miku ayo, apa kau mau terus-terusan melakukan melodrama di sini dan kita akan di hukum?" tanya Mikuo sambil menarik tangan Miku pergi.

"_Ittekimasu!"_ ujar kedua anak itu yang pergi bersamaan. Mereka pergi ke satu sekolah yang sama dan selalu berangkat bersama, Mikuo yang sedikit berlari sambil mengunyah _melonpan_ nya sambil menarik adiknya biar tidak ketinggalan, pasalnya Miku bisa mendapatkan masalah bila terlambat saat ini. Sekolah Vocaloid di Crypton City memang sedikit unik, bila terlambat, mereka di hukum membawa ember selama satu jam pelajaran di lapangan sekolah, dan mereka harus mengikuti kelas tambahan esok harinya, padahal besok adalah hari Valentine, dan Mikuo tidak ingin Miku melewatkan momen valentine hanya karena sekarang terlambat.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah kau tidak terlambat hari ini Miku," sapa sesosok orang berambut lautan, benar, dia adalah Kaito sang sahabat Miku. Bel makan siang telah berbunyi, dan murid-murid berhamburan menuju kantin juga menata meja mereka agar bisa makan bareng.

"I-iya syukurlah," ujar Miku sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Mikuuu! Kali ini kau membawa apa?" tanya Lenka, yang lainnya juga ikut bergabung dalam grup makan siang yang lumayan besar ini, mulai dari Miku, Luka, Rin, Lenka, Gakupo, Kaito, Len, dan Rinto. Selama makan siang mata Kaito tidak pernah lepas dari Miku sementara gadis itu hanya menunduk malu untuk mengangkat muka.

'_Seandainya dia bukan sahabatku, kurasa mengutarakannya akan lebih mudah_,_ aku tidak mau persahabatan ini hancur karena aku di tolak olehnya,_' pikir Kaito sambil menatap gadis yang mencoba fokus memakan bekalnya itu.

'_Seandainya aku dan Kaito-kun tidak ada hubungan sahabat, kurasa akan mudah kedepannya misal aku di tolak olehnya, aku tidak ingin persahabatan ini hancur hanya karena aku sakit hati ketika di tolak,'_ pikir Miku. Sementara yang lain saling bertukar pandang penuh arti mengetahu tingkah kedua orang itu, seperti melakukan telepati, mereka berenam mengangguk mantab. Mereka ingin Kaito dan Miku yang diam-diam saling menyukai ini menghentikan drama berpura-pura tidak ada perasaan diantara mereka dan saling mengutarakan perasaan. Target mereka hari valentine besok, dan mereka harus mengakhiri drama yang telah berlangsung selama 2 tahun ini.

Setiap tahun seperti ada saja yang membuat kedua orang ini tidak bisa bersatu mulai dari Miku yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan semua coklat nya kepada kakaknya Mikuo, hingga Kaito yang merasa malu untuk mendapatkan coklat dari Miku sehingga dia menghindar terus, padahal dia juga ingin. Hal ini membuat sahabat-sahabat Miku dan Kaito lainnya merasa jengkel, lebih tepatnya tidak sabar untuk membuat kedua orang itu saling menyatakan suka nya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan Miku di hadang oleh Luka, Rin, dan Lenka.

"Miku! Ayo ikut belanja, nanti kita akan membuat cokelat bersama," ajak Luka.

"Tapi aku masih harus ijin _nii-san_ dulu," elak Miku.

"Ah, _moshi-moshi_, Mikuo-san? Iya ini aku Rin, kami pinjam Miku sampe larut yah?.. Oh, aku, Luka dan Lenka.. tenang saja kalau sudah selesai aku akan mengabari Mikuo-san.. _Jaa na_," ujar Rin sambil menekan bulatan merah di ponsel nya, "Mikuo-san mengijinkanmu pulang sampai larut asalkan dia yang menjemputmu," kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Klub sastra juga libur hari ini Miku-chan," ujar Lenka sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Terasa kehabisan kata-kata Miku akhirnya menuruti gengnya untuk berbelanja bahan makanan dan cetakan kue. Mereka menuju toko bahan kue yang ada di dekat kompleks perumahan mereka, suasana di sana sungguh kental dengan nuansa valentine. Hiasan hati dimana-mana, wewangian bunga tercium oleh keempat gadis SMA ini. Mereka mulai menyusuri lorong-lorong yang ada di sana untuk berburu bahan coklat.

Miku langsung terarah untuk mengambil daun mint yang ada di salah satu rak, "eh kenapa memakai daun mint?" tanya Lenka.

"Daun mint bisa menimbulkan efek dingin seperti eskrim, kesukaan Kaito-kun," ujar Miku sambil melihat sekantong daun mint yang ada di tangannya.

"Ci.." belum sempat Rin berkata lebih jauh, mulutnya telah di bungkam oleh Luka dan Lenka.

"Biarkan dia membuat cokelatnya sepenuh hati, yang valentine kemarin soalnya Miku membuatnya asal-asalan hingga Mikuo-san yang memakannya besoknya sakit perut," Bisik Luka kepada Rin. Rin hanya tersenyum 3 jari sambil menggosok belakang kepalanya. Miku kembali beranjak menuju rak untuk mengambil cokelat hitam dan cokelat susu, lalu dia merasa terpana melihat sebuah cetakan silicon berbentuk _cone ice cream_, dan dia langsung memasukkannya ke keranjang belanjaannya, tidak hanya berhenti di sana, gadis itu juga mengambil pewarna makanan juga meses untuk bahannya nanti. Dia ingin membuat dua atau 3 potong cokelat untuk di serahkan kepada Kaito.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang, kita harus membuat cokelat yang banyak hari ini, karena sekolah kita mewajibkan untuk memiliki 3 cokelat wajib," kata Luka sambil mengajak mereka pulang. Di rumah Luka yang lumayan besar, perlengkapan dan bahan lainnya untuk membuat cokelat sudah tersedia di dapur Luka. Luka dengan sabar mengajari bagaimana mencampur daun mint dengan cokelat kepada Miku, dia tidak ingin kegembiraannya hilang begitu saja.

Suasana memasak untuk keempat orang itu di selingi canda tawa dan coretan tepung di muka, mereka memilih membuar _macaroon_ untuk menjadi pendamping cokelat mereka, dan membuat biskuit cokelat untuk cokelat wajib. Akhirnya acara memasak pun selesai pada pukul 10 malam, cukup larut memang. Sesuai janji Rin menghubungi Mikuo untuk menjemput Miku, senyuman terkembang di gadis itu ketika di dekapannya terdapat cokelat yang spesial untuk di tujukan oleh orang yang spesial juga. Sebuah cokelat berbentuk _cone ice cream_ dengan hiasan meses dan cokelat berwarna.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang sekali Miku," kata Mikuo di perjalanan pulang.

"Iya, selama membuat cokelat tadi aku jadi ingin memberikannya cokelat ku," ujar Miku sambil melihat kotak berisi 3 keping cokelat buatannya dan dua buah _macaroon_ berwarna pink, "tenang saja aku juga membuatkan _nii-san_ cokelat juga," kata Miku.

"Bukankah seharusnya hal itu tidak boleh di bocorkan sebelum besok?" kata Mikuo sambil menjitak pelan kepala adiknya itu, sementara adiknya hanya mengaduh, "hei Miku, kau harus mengutarakan perasaanmu besok," kata Mikuo.

"Ta-tapi, aku takut bila hal ini akan berakhir buruk, aku, tidak sanggup bila kemungkinan terburuk terjadi," kata Miku. Mikuo hanya mendesah pelan.

"Kau dan Kaito telah berteman selama 10 tahun dari kalian kecil, dan misal Kaito menghindarimu karena hal itu, aku akan menghadiahkan dia bogem mentah," kata Mikuo sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jangaan," kata Miku, dia kemudian menghela nafas berat, "baiklah, kurasa, besok aku akan mengutarakannya," ujar Miku, setidaknya dia harus melepaskan beban berat di hatinya selama ini.

.

.

.

Miku datang ke sekolah bersama kakaknya lagi, dan seperti hari valentine lainnya, banyak anak perempuan yang meneteng cokelat buatan mereka, yang memiliki bungkus plastik sederhana adalah cokelat wajib, sementara yang di hias bagus adalah cokelat untuk orang yang spesial menurut mereka.

"Ah, selamat Valentine _nii-san!_" kata Miku sambil menyerahkan kantong kertas kepada Mikuo.

"Aku tidak akan sakit perut lagi kan?" ujar Mikuo skeptis.

"_Nii-san_ jangan begitu dong! Aku ini orangnya belajar dari kesalahan, dan akhirnya aku bisa membedakan bubuk cabe dengan _glitter_ makanan," kata Miku sambil tersenyum menampilkan geliginya. Mikuo mengambil kantong kertas dari tangan Miku.

'_Jadi rasa aneh kemarin adalah bubuk cabe? Makanya perutku sakit, bubuk cabe nya banyak juga! Untung saja Kaito tidak memakannya,_' batin Mikuo. Miku kini bergabung dengan temannya yang lainnya.

"Kau tidak lupa cokelatmu kan?" ingat Luka.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku membawanya! A-aku juga sudah berjanji kepada Mikuo-_nii_ untuk mengutarakannya," gumam Miku di akhir kalimat. Luka, Rin dan Lenka bertukar pandangan.

'_Ini saatnya'_ telepati Rin.

'_Pokoknya jangan sampai tidak jadi mengatakannya_,' sahut Luka.

'_Aku ingin kerja keras Miku semalam terbalas'_ sahut Lenka. Ketiganya lalu mengangguk mantab, sementara ketiga orang itu bertelepati, Miku telah memberikan 3 cokelat wajibnya kepada Gakupo, Len dan Rinto. Miku menengok kesana kemari mencari si maniak eskrim, Rinto sedikit menyenggol Gakupo dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan langkah selanjutnya. Sebenarnya setelah Miku pulang, Rin, Len, Gakupo, Luka, Lenka dan Rinto melakukan grup chat untuk melaksanakan misi hari ini, di hari valentine dimana kelas di tiadakan.

"Ah kalau tidak salah Kaito sedang ada di ruangan klub sastra," kata Gakupo. Miku kemudian ijin untuk menuju ruangan klub sastra. Luka, Rin dan Lenka mengikuti Miku dari kejauhan, sementara Gakupo, Len dan Rinto mencoba untuk mengawasi Kaito agar tidak keluar dari misi mereka.

"Ayo miku, kau harus bisa, kau harus berani," gumam Miku sampai berjalan ke ruang klub sastra, "Kaito-kun!" panggil Miku dengan berani sambil membuka pintu geser itu dengan keras, lalu di sambut oleh beberapa orang anggota klub lainnya dan juga Kaito disana, Miku langsung memasukkan lagi kotak berisi cokelat spesial nya ke saku, '_gawat, gawat, kenapa bisa aku lupa mengecek kondisi ruangan,_' batin Miku, "a-aku kira kau tidak masuk hari ini, hehehe, maaf mengganggu," ujar Miku sambil menutup pintu ruangan klub sastra dan berlari menjauh karena malu. Keenam temannya yang menonton hanya menepuk jidat mereka.

"_Baka!_ Kenapa kau biarkan ruangan klub terisi orang?!" marah Luka di telepon.

"_iya-iya maafkan aku_," ujar Gakupo.

"Rencana B!" ujar Rin. Lenka mengirimkan pesan kepada Miku untuk menemuinya di lapangan basket. Miku dengan polosnya mengikuti pesan Lenka, Rinto juga mengirimkan pesan kepada Kaito agar membantunya di lapangan basket, di jam seperti ini biasanya lapangan basket akan kosong karena semuanya fokus untuk mengutarakan cinta di taman atau di luar gedung.

Kaito berjalan menuju lapangan basket dan menemukan Miku yang sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu, Kaito pun memanggil Rinto untuk menemukannya lebih cepat.

"Ah, Kaito-kun? Ke-kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Miku yang kaget Kaito ada di ruangan basket itu.

"Oh, aku mencari Rinto dia memanggilku kemari karena dia katanya membutuhkan bantuanku disini," kata Kaito santai, Miku berfikir juga dirinya juga di panggil Lenka kesini, "oh iya, kau tadi kenapa mencariku?" tanya Kaito sambil menghampiri Miku, dengan perlahan Miku mengarahkan tangannya menuju kantongnya.

"I-itu, Kaito-kun, sebenarnya aku.." sebelum selesai Miku menyelesaikan omongannya. Ada seseorang menyahut dari belakang.

"Ah, anak laki-laki di sana, bisa kau bantu aku untuk mengangkat ini," ingin Luka menghantamkan bola basket ke orang itu sampai pingsan dari gudang tempat mereka bersembunyi. Tetapi Rin dan Lenka menahannya karena mereka bisa saja ketahuan, dan rencana mereka akan berantakan.

Kaito pun membantu orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kepala sekolah mereka yang sedang kesusahan mengangkat kotak yang isinya tidak di ketahui, Miku pun menghela nafas dan lari keluar dari lapangan basket itu. Ketika Kaito hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Miku sudah pergi dari sana. Padahal momen tadi sudah sangat pas tetapi pak kepala sekolah sialan itu membuat segalanya runyam, dan tidak di ketahui apa yang di taruh di kardus oleh pak kepala sekolah.

Kaito terus membantunya hingga ke ruangan kepala sekolah, sementara Luka sudah mengumpat sedari tadi. Mereka pun melanjutkannya ke rencana C, sebenarnya ini adalah rencana terakhir mereka, karena bila gagal, maka tamatlah sudah. Di hari valentine sekolah ini hanya setengah hari, dan target mereka selanjutnya adalah taman belakang sekolah, sudah banyak orang yang telah meninggalkan taman itu. Taman yang menjadi saksi bisu untuk banyaknya orang yang di terima dan di tolak ceritanya.

"Ah! Ketemu juga kamu! Ikut aku ke kantin yuk!" Kata Rin sambil menarik Miku, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada kedua temannya yang sedang bersembunyi di kejauhan. Setelah mereka ke kantin, Miku tidak membeli apa-apa, perasaannya kacau sekarang ini hingga dia tidak ingin makan.

'_Kami-sama, satu kesempatan lagi ku mohon kepadamu, aku ingin terbebas dari perasaan menyiksa ini,_' Pikir Miku.

"Ah Miku aku lupa beli minuman, kau tunggu di sini ya?" kata Rin sambil menyuruh Miku duduk di bawah pohon di taman itu. Padahal sebenarnya Rin telah melaksanakan tugasnya, kini giliran Len yang menggiring Kaito menuju taman.

Kini Kaito telah ada di taman dan dirinya melihat Miku yang duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon.

"Miku, akhirnya ketemu juga kamu, kamu ingin bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kaito, menganggap ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak boleh di sia-siakan, Miku beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya dan kembali merogoh sakunya.

"Jadi, begini, um, Kaito-kun, aku.." belum sempat lagi Miku menyelesaikan omongannya, seseorang memanggil dari kejauhan.

"Hey Kaito kemari sebentar!" Kaito dan Miku menengok kearah orang yang memanggil, ternyata dari klub _yabusame_ yang di ikuti Kaito.

"Sebentar lagi ya Miku," kata Kaito sebelum menjauh menemui anggota klub _yabusame_ lainnya. Luka menyobek kertas berisi rencana-rencana mereka menjadi sobekan yang kecil.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa untuk memberitahu klub _yabusame_ untuk tidak mengganggu hari ini," kata Rinto. Luka sudah menyerah, dan bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Miku berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya menuju ke kelas dan mengambil tas nya, dirinya berjalan gontai menuju luar sekolah, kakaknya sekarang sedang kegiatan klub, jadinya Miku pulang sendirian.

Miku melewati jembatan itu dan bersandar di tepiannya, dia menghadap ke sungai yang mengalir tenang di bawahnya. Arah pulang Miku sebenarnya searah dengan Kaito, tetapi Kaito di panggil untuk kegiatan klub.

"Tahun ini pun tidak bisa, sudahlah aku menyerah saja, aku terima aku dan Kaito-kun hanya berstatus sahabat," gumam Miku sambil mengeluarkan kotak berisi coklat itu dari saku rok nya, bersiap untuk melempar kotak itu ke sungai dan membuangnya. Dia sudah tidak mengharapkan valentine tahun depan seperti yang lalu, dia sudah menyerah. Ketika dia hendak melemparkan coklat itu, ada orang yang memegangi tangannya.

"Kenapa kau melemparkannya? Itu coklat spesial kan?" tanya orang itu.

"Ka-Kaito-kun? Bu-bukankah kau sedang latihan klub saat ini?" tanya Miku heran.

"Yah mereka aneh, tiba-tiba tidak jadi berkumpul, jadi aku pulang saja mengetahui dari Luka dan Lenka kau sudah pulang," kata Kaito. Miku merasakan ini kesempatannya, tetapi sebelum itu, dia menengok ke kanan kiri dan depan belakang, memastikan tidak ada orang di sini. Keenam temannya yang mengetahui pertemuan di jembatan itu bersembunyi ke semak belukar terdekat, mereka tidak mau melewatkan momen ini tentunya.

"Aku tadi putus asa," ujar Miku sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kau putus asa kenapa Miku katakan kepadaku," ujar Kaito sambil memegangi kedua bahu Miku.

"Aku putus asa karena hari ini, sekali lagi, aku tidak dapat mengatakan kepadamu, bahwa.. bahwa.. bahwa aku suka kepadamu! Aku ingin memberi cokelat kepadamu!" ujar Miku sambil sedikit teriak di akhir kalimat, "Mu-mungkin saja kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan, tetapi, aku, suka kepadamu Kaito-kun!" kata Miku sambil menunduk dan menjulurkan kotak itu dengan kedua tangan.

Miku merasakan kotak itu terangkat dari tangannya dan ada tangan yang menariknya hingga menubruk sesuatu yang lembut.

"Aku juga suka kepadamu Miku," kata Kaito, Miku membelalakkan mata.

"Ja-jadi.." Miku tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Yep, aku dan kamu sekarang adalah sepasang pacar," kata Kaito, Miku tersenyum senang dan menangis bahagia. Semua temannya yang menonton kejadian itu bersorak sorai membuat Kaito dan Miku menoleh kaget, ternyata semua temannya telah mendukung mereka. Miku sedikit menangis menatap teman-temannya, mungkin tanpa teman-temannya, dirinya tidak akan bisa untuk merasakan indahnya hari valentine.

Hari valentine ini akan menjadi hari yang paling di ingat oleh Miku dan Kaito, dimana akhirnya beban memendam perasaan mereka akan terangkat dan kejadian terburuk yang mereka bayangkan akan terjadi pun tidak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

Tamat

The End

Owari

Yesh, Clara kembali dengan satu fic event-desu, berkunjung juga ya ke akun wattpad Clara-desu, namanya Clarabell Azuzaka-desu.

Terima kasih telah mendukung Clara dan masih membaca cerita Clara-desu.

Tunggu remake dari Boku wa Exorcist dan chapter lainnya dari story Clara-desu! Semoga kalian menikmati Fic ini-desu!


End file.
